Again with you
by C774411
Summary: Rukia had left once the fight with Aizen was done. Ichigo lost his powers, and had to go back to his normal life being unuseful to soul society. The worst day for Rukia was when she was ordered to kill a bigh threat with captain level reiatsu.
1. Orders

_**Well, this is a new story I'm writing now, It's totally different from any of my previous drafts, and since I've got so many bad ideas, that I tried to write something different and got this. This is not a one shot so please keep in mind that I will write the next chapter soon, maybe released on monday. Thanks and enjoy my little experiment (**__If you want to know where I got inspired in, I have to tell you I was so bored in maths and spanish, that I started making random drafts of oneshots and then got these that I could make something with it. :D**)**_

**Again with you**

_Chapter 1: Orders_

Early in the morning, Ichigo Kurosaki woke up and got ready for his school day in Karakura high school. He had to, but he didn't want, not since he loosed his shinigami powers, and that meant that _she_ had to leave.

"ICHGO!" The little stuffed animal, shouted at Ichigo as he walked past him "BUY ME SOME PORN MAGAZINES!" Shouted Kon.

Ichigo completely irritated, but none of that was shown in his face as he turned around and stared coldly at Kon. With no life in his voice he replied "Shut up Kon, and grow up." He grabbed his backpack and left Kon dropped on the floor with almost a nose bleed as he realized the 'Ichigo' He had to deal with now.

He was a depressed Ichigo. He was a weak Ichigo. He was Ichigo Kurosaki, high school student of seventeen and a half years old, but a twenty one looking guy. He wasn't anymore that substitute shinigami. Not anymore.

In soul society, Toushiro Hitsugaya, received four papers with high rated missions for the lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji and Matsumoto Rangiku, leaded by the tenth squad captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

He shunpoed to the headquarters of the tenth squad and appeared just behind his fuku-taichou.

"MATSUMOTO!" He yelled at her as he saw the pile of paper that he left on the morning for her lieutenant to work on, uncompleted and she dropped on the sofa drinking sake.

Matsumoto almost dropped the glass with sake as she jumped by the sudden outburst of the little white haired boy that caught her not doing her job when he was on charge.

She also jumped and got embarrassed as she notices that her big girls almost got out of place.

"Taichoooouuuuu doooonnn't doooo thaaaaat my girls might run away!"

"Ma-"

"And if you do that, momo-chan won't be happy bec-"

"**MATSUMOTO!" **The former lieutenant fell down at the outburst of her captain. "We have an important mission." He handed her one of the papers, and as she read it, her eyes widened.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, now I have to give these two, dismissed."

"Hi!"

Toushiro moved through the seiretei to give the last two papers to Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji.

Renji and Rukia were chatting happily about their last mission, sharing a nice moment.

"Hey Renji, you stole my hollows, so tomorrow we're training my shikai against your bankai."

"That's not fair, why don't I get to use my shikai?"

"Because you have to learn to use your bankai." Answered Rukia with the 'that's obvious' face.

"Fuck it."

To ruin their moment, appeared Toushiro and handed Renji the orders. Before Renji showed anything in the papers, Toushiro asked Rukia to follow him to talk in private.

"Kuchiki, I understand if you want to stay in soul society, but these orders will be completed anyways."

"I… don't understand… what's going on?"

Toushiro handed her some papers with orders.

_By the 46 chamber and commander yamamoto's order, Ichigo Kurosaki, of Karakura town, promoted with the rank of a substitute shinigami of Kuchiki Rukia, has been moved to the case of a threat to the long worked for peace in soul society, the earth, and Hueco Mundo._

_This mission is rated with high importance, and for captain level class. The people indicated and called for this mission must know the objective; know their attack tactics and every move._

_As the objective has the reiatsu of a captain level class, the following members of the seiretei had been chosen for their skills and capacity to fulfill this mission._

_The following members must meet at the senkai gate the next day they receive this chart with orders:_

_-Captain of the tenth squad "Hitsugaya Toushiro"_

_-Vice-captain of the tenth squad "Matsumoto Rangiku"_

_-Vice-captain of the sixth squad "Abarai Renji"_

_-Vice-captain of the fifth squad "Kuchiki Rukia"_

Yeah, that was true. Since Rukia got back to Soul Society, Momo had left the seiretei and new people had gotten the places for captains. She had taken the place as vice-captain of the fifth squad, since Byakuya couldn't retain her anymore.

Rukia's eyes widened once she saw her name in the list.

She was near to Ichigo. Ichigo was her friend, and she couldn't kill him, he had a life and she changed it and she regretted that. Now by her fault, soul society finished believing that he was a threat that had to be destroyed.

"Kuchiki, are you able to do this? I know what happened with Kaien, and I know this is hard for you, so I ask you again, Are you sure you're able to complete this high level mission?"

Rukia lowered her head as she thought about it. She knew his every move; she knew every attack and every reaction he got. She knew when his hollow would go out to help him in the poorest case, but she also knew they wouldn't even fight. Because Ichigo had lost his powers since he used the Final Getsuga Tenshou.

The best way for her to finish all of these, was to kill him, and then kill herself, because she wouldn't stand to kill another friend and live after that. Anyways, some day she'd been treated as a traitor for giving him powers, and creating such a threat and she would die.

Shadows covered Rukia's eyes as she remembered the good times she had with the strawberry head.

She finally decided "Yes, I will." She regretted her every move, her single way of living. If she would have killed that hollow the first time, Ichigo wouldn't have tried to give himself to the hollow, and her jumping in the middle to save him. If she wouldn't have gotten hurt, she would have killed the hollow, and Ichigo would have a normal life, with a few memories of the last night but nobody would believe him. He would have been a normal human with a future and a life.

She had no life. She had no rights to steal a life. She had already spent hers, and couldn't spend someone else's.

Toushiro had already left and Rukia was alone sitting on the grass looking at the sky.

"Why?" was the only word she could manage to think of.

She spent the full day, training where she and Kaien used to train in earlier days. She had built some objectives and now she used them to train since her squad now seemed so uncomfortable.

Ichigo was walking outside of the building, when he started thinking of the news in soul society.

Sure they wouldn't call him any time soon, since he had no powers to help. He was completely useless now, but some visits wouldn't hurt, since he had saved the whole existence.

He had to keep that to himself, because Chad had lost every memory, and lost his powers, Inoue Orihime had died with Uryuu in a bus accident, Tatsuki moved out of the city after Inoue had died, Keigo had left with Mizuiro to Tokyo, and Kon got destroyed by a Vasto Lorde.

He was on his way home when he came to a stop as he remembered where he was.

He was standing in the place where he had seen _her _for the first time. His grew out hair, waving with the wind.

He was taller, he was stronger, and he was smarter and even more mature. But he felt like missing something, and his shinigami powers weren't the reason.

He missed _her_.

Rukia had spent the night out of the Kuchiki manor, sleeping in the yards of her training field. She woke up still pissed off by the news, and picked up her zanpakuto to shunpo to the meeting point.

She was the first so she found nothing better than start a little talk with her zanpakuto.

Not too long after, Renji arrived with a smirk on his face and all happily staring at Rukia .

More pissed off than earlier, she asked him coldly "Why are you so fucking happy?"

"Why not to be?"

"You shouldn't because our friend Ichigo is going to die tonight. That's why _you_ shouldn't be happy!"

Renji looked at her and busted into a laugh. "You're not serious right?"

"I am." She glared at him

"Rukia, how can you be his friend? He is a monster, he is the enemy!"

"HE'S NOT A MONSTER AND NOR THE ENEMY RENJI!"

"**BUT **_**IT IS**_** GREAT THAT HE'S GOING TO DIE, THAT FUCKING STRAWBERRY PISSED THE HELL OUT OF ME!"**

"You… you lied to Ichigo? You feign to be his friend?"

"Yes, and why wouldn't you do that? He is a human Rukia. And he turned into a monster. He is a threat!"

"_**DON'T. EVER. SAY. THAT. AGAIN. DID YOU HEARD ME?"**_

Renji was totally freaked out by her reactions and more to scare with the cold glare she gave to him.

"Rukia, please."

"SHUT UP RENJI, YOU STUPID PINEAPPLE!"

She turned around and shunpoed away from him but still near enough to watch the tenth squad captain and vice-captain.

"Where's Kuchiki?"

"Here, taichou." She said from above a tree.

"Get down here so we can get going and be back soon."

"Fine." Rukia glared once more at Renji and then shunpoed inside the senkai gate "Let's go" she said coldly.

Hitsugaya couldn't contain anymore, the fact that he was sad by just seeing the state in which the little lieutenant was… it would get worst if she watched anything.

They were going through the senkai gate, when Renji asked "Who's going to give the final blow?" Hoping nobody would answer, so he could kill his enemy and the one he thought was stealing Rukia away from him.

"Me." The most unexpected voice to talk, talked. Rukia not turning to look at the group answered.

"But Rukia-"Rangiku started but couldn't finish since Rukia interrupted.

"But nothing. I will, because this is my mistake, and I have to fix it. It's my weight and my problem." She said and speeds up. Toushiro also speeding up to reach her to talk with her alone.

"Rukia let us help you."

"I must kill Ichigo. He has done so many things. And now I see, he is really a threat even if he is my friend he is a threat."

Toushiro stopped wide eyed as he started at the petite shinigami keep going. Rangiku and Renji stopped at his side to ask what happened.

"What's wrong taichou?"

"Kuchiki… she's completely drowned into killing Ichigo. She won't turn back or regret her decision. She had decided, and we better not interrupt or we might get involved into many problems. I could sense her decision, and her willpower, her reiatsu also flowing with anticipation. He won't stand a chance against her, not if it's Rukia who raises her zanpakuto to fight." Toushiro couldn't know how exactly right he was, it's just that Rukia wasn't completely decided into killing Ichigo.

They reached the exit of the senkai door, and Rukia told them to stay still while she finished all.

She reached the Kurosaki's house and watched it as she stood in the street. She placed a hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto and entered by the window of his room.

Kuchiki Rukia stood in the middle of his room, staring at the door as she did once two years ago. She then turned and watched what didn't fit in it. Ichigo was bigger, his hair longer, and he was sleeping and zero percent freaked out.

She gave a quick glance at the clock in his nightstand and read '4:37'

She unsheathed her zanpakuto and aimed for his neck when she decided something else. Still with the sword in her hand, she bent down and picked a pillow that he'd thrown to the floor.

She threw with all of her strength the pillow to his head and waited for his reaction.

He jumped out of the bed, fell down at Rukia's feet and screamed "ARRGGHHH!"

He moved his hands across his face as he complained "Oh, fuck, you crazy old man, why are you bothering me-" he cut has he watched a blue-violet eyes. Obviously it was not his dad, and not his sisters, so it left little options. The one who threw the pillow, wasn't his father, it was the part he missed of his life, the part of his life that he liked.

Kuchiki Rukia.

"Rukia? Mi- **MIDGET YOU'RE BACK!**"

"Shhhttt Ichigo, you'll wake up all the neighbor s" She replied quickly but quietly.

"Why should I? They shouldn't be sleeping if you're here!" He was so excited that Rukia was here. Then he thought it would be good to know why "Why are you here Rukia?"

She dropped her head, and shadows covered her beautiful eyes, making Ichigo a little sad but still happy by the fact she was there. The shadows made her look sad, but he couldn't see why she wasn't happy "Ichigo, I'm here because I am supposed to kill you. I'm here because I've been ordered to kill Kurosaki Ichigo."

Panic rushed through Ichigo followed by a shiver "Why… why would you do that?"

"Because it's an order of my superiors." She said and then hurt herself saying "Because you're a threat for the whole existence."

She had thought that killing him without knowing who did, and why it was would be unfair, so she woke him up, to answer his questions and then give him the last blow.

"You… You really… believe that… I'm… a threat?" he asked, suddenly anxious to know the answer.

"Y-yes" She stuttered

"Why?"

She didn't answer as she moved one step closer, and he moved one step away.

They kept like that until Ichigo's back touched the wall.

Rukia raised her zanpakuto that by now had been resting by her side. She gripped it tightly and closed her eyes, stabbing him right in his hearth.

**To be continued…**


	2. The waterfall

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had many exams, and still got. On tuesday I have maths exam, and I suck at it, so please be patient, I already have planned what to do on the next chapter, now for you guys, for thanking for waiting, I made a longer chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Again with you**

**Chapter 2: The Waterfall**

Rukia raised her zanpakuto that by now had been resting by her side. She gripped it tightly and closed her eyes, stabbing him right in his heart.

Rukia smirked and turned away, removing her sword and sheathing it.

Ichigo felt the pain of the sword piercing his skin, but he felt nothing when it was supposed to pierce his heart. He didn't feel blood in his mouth. He felt nothing.

'So this is death, huh?'

He tried to move his limbs, but he had no control. He felt himself drop to his knees but nothing more. He could take a quick look of a smirk on Rukia's face.

Had she always planned to kill him?

Rukia kept staring at the stupid strawberry in front of him. She turned to clean his bed, and pick the pillows.

Ichigo started wondering, if he did really love Rukia.

Well, since the first day, they had made a lace between them. Something clicked when she transferred her powers, and so that made her the only one who could understand him, the only one who could cheer him up, the only one who could erase that scowl of his face, and take a nice smile in it, she was the only one who could kick, punch and knock out without getting knocked back.

She was the one he liked to spend time with, she was the one for who he would make a chaos to see her smile.

* * *

"Hey guys, isn't Rukia taking too long?" Asked Renji, worried that the strawberry kid might have run with Rukia.

"Renji, stop being an ass, and give Rukia some space, she was very near to Ichigo and she might be having problems, but she will do what has to be done." Hitsugaya said, and gave his lieutenant a look.

Rangiku looked at her captain and avoided his gaze quickly as she realized he was staring at her.

'Was Hitsugaya Toushiro staring at me like _that_?' Okay, things had gone normally with him yelling at her for drinking sake all day, and then going to crazy parties, and also flirting with everyone made him more furious than anytime.

She did cared for her little captain, but she also cared that Momo had a serious crush on him, but now she was gone and everyone believes she killed herself by the fact she couldn't get over the corrupted Aizen case.

* * *

Ichigo felt like falling in thousand of knives, then getting up and being incinerated alive, he saw a white sword that fired the ice towards him, releasing him of the fire, then Tensa Zangetsu appeared and melted with Sode no Shirayuki, making the white 'n black zanpakuto.

Two jewels fell from the sky, a black one and a white one; each one had a ribbon of the opposite color.

The he felt it.

He knew he was in love with Kuchiki Rukia. He couldn't die yet, he had to fight, and be by her side forever and always.

From the wound in his chest, he hadn't realized but there was an aching power resting there.

The power ran through his veins, he felt his reiatsu, his speed, his strength and his…. Zanpakuto.

"C'mon strawberry I'm tired of waiting you!" He opened his eyes and saw his body on the floor and Rukia about to kick his head.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT I'M UP, AND LOOK I'M UP!"

"Fucking strawberry! You took so long that I'm almost out of time!"

"Shut up Midget!"

Yeah, he missed this; he missed these stupid fights with Rukia.

He looked into her blue-violet eyes, suddenly feeling nervous around Rukia.

She kicked his stomach and hissed at him "I told you not to call me midget!"

"Dwarf!" she was about to kick him again when he yelled "OKAY, OKAY, OKAY YOU WIN!" he then looked at her amazed, he was in his shinigami clothes! "What did… how… YOU STABBED ME, SHOULDN'T I BE DEAD BY NOW?"

"Shhht Ichigo! I'm in front of you, there's no need to be yelling. Also, didn't I stab you the time we met?"

He thought about it and realized what Rukia had just done; she gave him again his powers.

He touched his zanpakuto, seeing it unreleased, not in it's normally shikai form. "Thanks midget."

Rukia placed her hand on his chest, and screamed at him "**HADOU NO SAN JOU SAN, SOUKATSUI!**" okay, now Ichigo was really pissed. The blue fire crushed directly on Ichigo's chest.

"Oi that hurt!"

"Sure it did strawberry. And… **DO. NOT. CALL. ME. AGAIN. MIDGET. UNDERSTOOD?**"Hichigo was laughing, bothering Ichigo.

'Shut up Hichigo!'

'_C'mon king, she's all a comical girl!'_

'That's because she hasn't fired you that crazy thing!'

'…'

"Fine dwarf."

"**HADOU NO SAN JOU- NMPH!" **as soon as she opened her mouth Ichigo covered her mouth and smiled.

Rukia punched him in the guts, and the finished "**SOUKATSUI!**" it crushed on Ichigo, getting a groan of pain from him.

"FINE YOU WIN MID- RUKIA!"

* * *

"Okay, now Rukia has officially taken too long, don't you think so, Renji?" Matsumoto said trying to blow off the awkward silence.

"Yeah, definitely. I can't even sense her reiatsu, nor Ichigo's or any member of his family."

"If you two don't trust Kuchiki, then go and check. Matsumoto stay here let Renji check the Kurosaki's house. Maybe Rukia ran off, and Ichigo's father is hiding his reiatsu as usually." Hitsugaya stopped the complaining of the two lieutenants. He wasn't in the mood to listen people complaining. Not today.

Renji shunpoed to the Kurosaki's house, while Hitsugaya stared at Matsumoto's face.

"What's wrong taichou?" She was also staring at him.

"Kuchiki… I'm worried, this is too much for her, Ukitake asked me to keep an eye on her during the mission, she might do many things, but killing herself before finishing the mission? It seems strange." Hitsugaya lied; the truth was that he couldn't keep his eyes off from the lieutenant of the tenth squad.

For his luck, Matsumoto knew that it wasn't the reason he looked at her. She just left it. For now.

Renji appeared on the street in front of the House. He forced the door open, and went straight to the stairs. He went upstairs, checked Ichigo's room and found it with some blood and water.

Neither Ichigo nor Rukia were in the house. Renji thought that Rukia had killed Ichigo, cried over his body as it disappeared and then ran off, that until he tasted the water and found that it just was common water, tears were salty.

'SHIT!' Thought Renji. Suddenly a window closed, making noise, Renji ran to the room and found both of Ichigo's sisters beds undone and the windows open. Renji repeated himself ' no, no ,no ,no ,no! RUKIA YOU CAN'T DO THAT!' he kept running by the house and found Isshin's bed, warm and still undone.

"RUKIA!" he screamed.

He shunpoed back to the waiting Shinigamis and cried breathless "THEY'RE GONE!"

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

* * *

Rukia reacted to the time she'd spent and looked panicked at Ichigo.

"We have to leave now." Said Rukia shaking.

"Why?"

"I feel Renji coming; if we take much longer he will kill us both." Rukia started pulling Ichigo to the window but he yanked his hand away and ran off to his sister's room, picking up Yuzu.

"Ichigo there's no time!"

"I MUST SAVE THEM RUKIA, THEY'RE MY FAMILY!" Rukia sighed knowing that she could do nothing about it.

"Then, go get your body, but don't enter in it, get it and wake your father up, get both in shinigami forms here and with your bodies, don't leave them here. And don't forget to hide your reiatsu jackass. Dismissed." Ichigo noticed that Rukia talked different in these situations, normally she would ask him for ideas but now she just ordered.

As he was running down the stairs with his body on his shoulder, he figured out what the badge on Rukia's arm meant. She was a vice captain, and oh, how she deserved that seat.

Ichigo reached his dad and pulled him out of the bed.

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

"No time, hide you reiatsu, get out of your body, carry it and follow me."

Ichigo's dad did as he was told and Ichigo went to meet Rukia at the second floor on Yuzu's and Karin's room.

"We're ready." Said Ichigo.

"Shht, Renji is already here."

Ichigo got near her and on her ear he whispered "What happened to your hand?"

"I'll tell you later, we must leave now." Rukia opened the windows and waited for the boys to leave first. Once they were out waiting for Rukia, she was going through the window when her leg clothes were ragged by the window, making noise and making the window crush against the mark.

"Shit."

All of them shunpoed away a few second before Renji had visual range on the window.

They sighed as they were standing on a bridge connecting the two parts of Karakura that was divided by a long river with direction to the sea.

Ichigo stopped to stare at Rukia, and hadn't noticed changes until he compared her to his sisters and his father.

'_Fhew, king, she's grown a lot this year!'_

Ichigo ignored Hichigo, as his eyes guided across her new figure. She was taller, she looked stronger, and her body was nicely defined, even when her shinigami robes hided her prefect curves.

'So beautiful' Ichigo and Hichigo sighed in unison.

Rukia heard Ichigo and looked at him, "Something wrong?" Rukia asked, making Ichigo red from head to toe.

"Ummm… I've thought that by now my sisters would had been taller than you… but now that I look at you you've grown a lot, but next to me it's the same. I've grown a lot while training between Soul society and the normal world, but I didn't expect you to have grown that much for your head to still being at the height of my shoulders."

"Thanks?"

They shunpoed out of the city and found a nice valley. A lake with a waterfall were they could bath, many trees around, and to make it more beautiful, the moon was above the waterfall, the light reflecting in the lake and the bushes of roses behind making a nice view for a photo or picture. Just it wouldn't be a nice picture if Rukia drew it. Ichigo laughed at the thought as they came to a stop.

"Let's stay here. Mr. Kurosaki and Ichigo follow me; we'll build a little house to survive some days here while the squad sent to kill you leaves."

Ichigo started thinking and went to the conclusion that he didn't have much time left with Rukia. She was part of the squad to kill him; nobody knew where she was, so they could say nothing to make her pay for not killing Ichigo. But still, he felt like drowning by just thinking of Rukia leaving once more.

With their incredible speed, they built a little house made out of wood in a few hours, it was still dark when they finished. Isshin was doing some details inside while Rukia sat next to the two sleeping twins. She smiled at the little girls and turned to have a nice look of the not too far lake.

Karin woke up, and saw the back of a raven haired girl. A smile grew across her face and tears filled her eyes. She didn't know where she was, but she knew her family was there so she didn't care. She moved next to the girl and hugged her with all of her strength.

As she drained the life from the raven haired girl she cried "Rukia, we've missed you so much, I'm so happy that you're back with us."

Rukia couldn't help but smile "I've missed you all too. I cried almost every day, thinking of how much I missed being with you guys."

"Please Rukia, don't leave us again, we love to have you here." Karin sobbed.

Rukia smile grew as she answered, always being kind "Sure, I won't leave. Never ever again."

Karin smiled as sleep took over her body again "I'm tired Rukia, I'm going back to sleep."

"Have nice dreams Karin." She smiled, and Karin Smiled back at her. She covered herself with the blankets that Rukia brought and continued sleeping.

"It's true Rukia that you won't leave us again?"

'So he had been listening?' she wondered in her mind then she answered "Yes Ichigo, I will stay, I won't leave since I'll be treated as a traitor. I'm no longer a shinigami."

"Then screw them all, if any of them, I don't care who, tries to take you away, I'll be sure to rip their heads off."

Rukia smiled at him.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo woke up, every one of his friends staring at him. Rukia looked happy at the beginning but as she began to talk, her smile faded away. Her eyes showed the sadness she had inside._

_She explained the stages of losing his power._

"_And in a due of time, the remainder of your spiritual power will completely disappear…"_

_Sure, Ichigo expected it, and wasn't sad at all, but when he realized that he would be losing her, he wanted to know how long he could be with her._

"…_Can I go outside?"_

_He couldn't sense any reiatsu. He had no time with her; it meant the good bye for both._

_Rukia's reiatsu for Ichigo was slowly fading away, he hadn't believed at all, but his power was truly disappearing._

"_This is farewell, Ichigo"_

"…_Seems so." He tried to smile her back but both knew it would be hard to be away so much time._

"_What? Don't look so sad. Even if you can no longer see me, I can still see you." Yeah, Rukia would see Ichigo, but she wouldn't be able to talk to him anymore._

_Sure Ichigo would be pissed off about that._

"_What? That doesn't make me happy at __**all**__! And I wasn't making a sad face either!"_

_Suddenly something started to disappear. They both knew it would end there. She would have to go back to soul society and him to his normal human life._

_Rukia's legs slowly disappeared of Ichigo's view._

"_Tell everyone, I give them my best." His voice was completely sad now, his time over. Even his friends were suffering with this._

_Rukia couldn't keep mocking him now._

"…_okay." _

_Ichigo felt the tears forming on his eyes, as the midget slowly faded away._

_She wasn't smiling anymore, her mouth slightly parted._

_She looked at him hoping that he sometime soon would see her again. Somehow she would be back._

_Her face finally disappeared and he mouthed the last words to her._

"_Bye, Rukia."_

_She couldn't answer him, he wouldn't hear._

_Kuchiki Rukia was gone and he could do nothing about it. He just could say "Thank you." For giving him the power to protect, and now it was gone._

_The rain started again, and the tears of his friends showed. Ichigo once more was feeling alone and hurt. But this time he didn't blame the lost of his mother. He blames soul society for the lost of Rukia Kuchiki. For risking his friends, and his love. She came from there and he expected to die soon to meet back with her._

_It was like she said. She would lend him her powers for not too long. And here he was, losing what he was lent._

End flashback.

Slowly Ichigo had regained a little of his reiatsu, enough to see Shinigamis again, that's why he could see Rukia when she entered in his room. Even so, he hadn't his massive reiatsu back.

The smile he loved so much was now back, and just for him.

They kept looking at each other, both smiling.

'Aye, king you must kiss her!'

'Not now. Later.'

"Rukia, you better not leave again, because when I lost my reiatsu, and you didn't visit, I cried, a lot and the rain started again."

"I missed you too Ichigo." Rukia was now standing walking to the lake, Ichigo followed by her side.

"You know Rukia; I never had the chance to be alone with you like this, to be alone and not having soul society problems."

"Yeah, I always left to soul society when I wasn't with any kind of thing that involved you into soul society problems."

They reached the lake, and enjoyed the view.

The lake reflected the moon's light, the waterfall had a melodically background music, while the bushed of roses and vanilla's flowers were complimenting the background colors. The lake was deep but so clean that you could see the sand at the bottom.

"You're sure you won't leave?"

"Yeah, unless they take me by force."

'_Good luck with that; I won't let them take queen again.'_

'Neither I.'

"Ichigo… at the beginning I was going to kill you but then I thought how sad your family would be if I did. I grabbed that pillow and launched it at you, I changed my mind in the moment I stabbed you. Before throwing you the pillow, I decided to explain everything, but every reason I had to kill you became a blur when I was piercing your skin. I gave you some powers and moved out my sword before you leech, sucked all of my powers again."

Ichigo chuckled at the name she put him.

"Hehe…"

"So, back where I was. When I made the decision to lend you my powers again would mean that I would be treated as a traitor and would have been expelled as Urahara from soul society. So I'm staying with you forever, even if you like it or not."

They were staring deep into each other eyes, sharing the meeting.

"I hope Rukia, I don't have to say good bye to you again."

They kept walking, by the side of the little lake, and found a way behind the waterfall.

Ichigo talked to Rukia about how boring his life was without shinigami powers and how much he'd missed her. They found a cave behind the waterfall, suitable for staying hided for many days without being found. They stood in the little piece of earth between the cave and the waterfall. The water showering them from the waist and down, leaving their faces dry while their legs were soaking wet.

"You don't know how much I care for you Rukia, I like being with you, I want to be with you forever, I need you to stay by my side forever. Now that you're with me I'm so happy."

Rukia smiled and answered "I feel about the same. You know at the beginning when I first saw you in the city when you were running from the hollow with the little girl soul, I hated you from head to toe. You remembered me the worst nightmare of my life; you looked so much like Kaien-dono, so I thought you were a pain in the ass for that day. But when I entered in your room and you hit me, well I felt like I was with Kaien-dono. Every second I spent in the room that day, I suffered more. But soon you gave me the thing that made you both in mind different."

Ichigo had a huge smile on his face as he watched the woman he loved.

They held hands, sending shivers in each of their bodies as they walked together back to the improvised house.

Suddenly before reaching the house, Rukia stopped and said "Ichigo, this is our world," she took a short pause and kept going "We must protect this family no matter what."

"Yes, always. And we also have to protect our friends"

"And if I want to be your partner, I must be as strong as you are."

"Then let's start training!" He said and unsheathed Zangetsu, calling its name for its shikai.

Rukia unsheathed her zanpakuto and then started training.

Isshin noted that his son and the girl his son loved were training on the field. Isshin walked next to their daughters and sat there to cover the wind they blew when they crashed blade with blade.

'So finally, white and black will fight together.'

'_It seems like that.' _The voice Isshin respected always was there to answer and talk with him.

Their training session made impossible to hide much longer, since they couldn't keep hiding their reiatsu. Toshiro was the first to sense the change, and knew where they were.

"**I FOUND RUKIA AND ICHIGO; IT SEEMS THAT THEY'RE FIGHTING! C'MON MATSUMOTO, ABARAI!" **Hitsugaya Toushiro flew towards the flowing reiatsu area, almost like a bullet.

"**GETSUGA…!**"

"Some no mai, tsukshiro"

The tower of ice covered the black sword and made it impossible to fight with it.

Ichigo knew that now he would be in problems so he left Tensa Zangetsu in the ice, and charged ready to fight with only his hands, as he used to do while he lost his powers and before meeting Rukia.

Rukia, not to be unfair, sheathed her zanpakuto, and charged to fight hand on hand, with a little trick, because she could still use Kidoh.

They were tied up, fighting hand on hand.

"Wow… I never thought she was that powerful! And now look at her; she's fighting hand on hand against Kurosaki!" Matsumoto and Renji said, amazed by the little fight in front.

Even Hitsugaya was surprised to see, Rukia have a handed fighting with Ichigo, the person that could beat the whole seiretei with his own hands.

They shared kick, punches, head strikes but none of them backed up. Suddenly they came to a stop, both panting heavily. They turned to the Shinigamis that were watching.

Rukia unsheathed her zanpakuto, and the ice that maintained Tensa Zangetsu tied broke and Ichigo picked his sword.

"Kuchiki, what are you doing? Finish this fight and kill him now!" Hitsugaya shouted fuming; he wanted to be back in soul society to start training his bankai again.

'The ice doesn't shatter if it's not Rukia's will or it's forced to. Does that mean…?" Reni was trying to come to a conclusion by the strange act of his long time friend.

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged a look and started walking, with their sword in hand, to the Shinigamis.

"Rukia what are you doing?" Asked Renji afraid that she might be doing what he thought.

They said in unison "Leave now."

All of their eyes widened at the word. They also realized that Rukia was no longer with them.

Renji was freaking out by watching his friend holding sword against him.

"Leave now." Rukia repeated.

"Kuchiki, stop this nonsense!" Shouted Hitsugaya watching the betrayal.

"**YOU STOP THIS NONSENSE HITSUGAYA! HOW CAN SOUL SOCIETY BETRAY THEIR SAVIOR?**" Rukia screamed back.

"Correction Rukia, Their _Saviors_." Said Ichigo.

"**HE IS A THREAT!"**

"**IF HE WOULD HAD BEEN A THREAT HE WOULDN'T HAD SAVED US!" **Rukia screamed back with all of her might, tears starting to fall down her face.

Ichigo saw Rukia starting to cry and started getting angry. With a mixed voice between Hichigo and Ichigo he hissed "**DON'T YOU DARE MAKE RUKIA SAD, BECAUSE I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" **

'_King, let's kill these idiots that are making our queen sad!'_

'Let's make them pay for that!'

'_I'll lend you my powers king!'_

'What's the condition, I know what's behind that.'

'_As you know, my power is better than yours so, I'll lend you my powers if you give me one week that I chose to play with the queen.'_

'What are you doing to Rukia?'

'_Oh, I'm got to fuck Rukia-chan brains out, I'll make her scream my name again and again!'_

'**WHAT THE FUCK HICHIGO!**_'_

'_Just kidding king. I'll help her to train 'cause that what she needs and I also like to fight.'_

Ichigo got out of his inner world and watched Rukia, with his hollow eyes since he was wearing his mask.

He stared at the tear that had formed on her eyes and now was falling down her face.

His reiatsu grew heavier as the tear moved, and when the tear touched the floor and melted there, His reiatsu shot, and he shunpoed next to Hitsugaya and started attacking, in a serial of many attacks.

"SHIT!" Shouted Hitsugaya as he backed with the attacks of Ichigo. Matsumoto saw his captain being overpowered, so she flew to help, while Renji stared at Rukia, still shocked with her betrayal.

"Rukia… please…" Renji started but couldn't finish when Rukia gave him the cold stare.

She could remember the words he had said before leaving soul society.

"Get lost." She said, her voice killing his soul.

"NO!"

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia released her zanpakuto, and flew to attack, but before she casted some Kidoh "Bakudo no Roku ju ichi Rikujōkōrō, Hadou nadara ju san, Souren soukatsui! Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

"shit!" Renji was tied with the Bakudo spell, blasted with the Hadou spell, and frozen with Sode no Shirayuki's dance.

"One down. Two left." Rukia wasn't going to let Renji out of the ice until Hitsugaya said they would leave, so now Rukia charged to Matsumoto.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo fired the massive wave of reiatsu to Hitsugaya who counter attacked with his zanpakuto.

"Bankai! **Daiguren Hyōrinmaru**! Guncho tsuara!" Million of daggers made of ice were flying towards Ichigo, but with his speed he hit all of them before they hit him. "Shit." Hitsugaya turned to the side to see why Renji reiatsu lowered and saw him frozen and Rukia going down on Matsumoto.

"Bakudo no Roku ju ichi Rikujōkōrō! " Rukia casted the spell, and Matsumoto's eyes widened when she saw that Kuchiki Rukia could cast so many times those high spells without getting unconscious.

Ichigo realized why Rukia was going onto Matsumoto instead of Hitsugaya, so he gave a quick glance which she knew what meant.

"Bakudo no Roku ju ichi Rikujōkōrō!" Hitsugaya was immobilized. Ichigo stopped paying attention to the former captain as both, Rukia and Ichigo started walking towards Rangiku.

"**Getsuga…!**"

"Limit of the thousand of hands, respectful hand, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gather when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower, aim far away, scatter brightly when fired…"

"**TENSHOU!**"

" **HADOU N° 91, SENJU KOTEN TAIHO!**"

"**MATSUMOTOOO!**"

The black wave of reiatsu was sent together with the several spears of lights that were fired towards Matsumoto. Both attacks made a huge explosion causing both lieutenants, Abarai Renji and Matsumoto Rangiku seriously injured.

Hitsugaya broke through the binding spell and ran next to his partners. "This won't be the end of this. We'll be back, and you Kuchiki, prepare for justice to fall over you. You will be considered as a traitor and a high threat since it seems that you can cast ninety one spells."

"Stop talking nonsense. Your concept of justice is corrupted, I once thought that you had the correct sense, but now I'm totally disappointed for what I had fought for so long in this many years." Hitsugaya stared at Rukia Kuchiki once more, before opening a senkai gate.

Hitsugaya slashed his sword against, Rukia's ice and shattered. Renji was freed while Matsumoto was lying unconscious by the strong attack of both, Rukia and Ichigo.

Once they were gone, Rukia's head dropped, tears falling down her eyes. Tears falling down her face, Ichigo was completely tired, but couldn't leave Rukia like that. Not after what she did for him, so he'd ask her to stay with him, not as her decision if not as his.

"Rukia," She didn't answer or look "Rukia, please listen to me." Ichigo begged for Rukia to look at him, so she decided to look at him. She saw the sadness in his brown-honey chocolate eyes. Tears were falling down the little Shinigami's violet eyes "Rukia, please, stay with me. I'll do what it takes to keep you and my family and ours friends, specially you, to be okay."

More tears fell down Rukia's face, now a smile forming on her lips "Arigato, Ichigo." Ichigo hadn't realized until now that also was crying. He did what he should had done one year ago, when he stopped seeing Rukia, He took a step in front and hugged Rukia tightly. Rukia closed her eyes and sobbed onto his shoulder.

"shht Rukia, everything is going to be okay." Rukia separated from Ichigo's hug, with a groan, and looked him into his eyes "I want you to know I will never let you fall," Rukia was taken aback by his words, she said nothing and waited for him to continue "I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there with you and for you forever and ever, I'll be there for you through it all, it doesn't matter what we have in front, I'll be the for you through it all, even if doing so sends me to heaven." Ichigo stared deep into here watery eyes "I make a vow to protect you from now and on forever and from everything that might hurt you."

They changed positions and sat on the grass, staring at the moon once more. Rukia leaned her head on Ichigo's shoulder, sending waves of electricity through each of their bodies, "Thank you Ichigo, it means a lot to me." Ichigo leaned his head on her head, sharing a moment that nothing could break or destroy; it was a moment they would keep in their minds forever.

"I'm so glad you're back, Rukia. I don't know how long I was going to live without you."

Once more Rukia Kuchiki had stopped his rain.

* * *

Once Hitsugaya reached soul society with the two seriously injured Shinigami's, he dropped them onto the fourth division squad, and then went directly to talk with the captain commander.

"Hitsugaya taichou, what brings you here in such a state?" Yamamoto thought it was already over, and Kurosaki Ichigo dead.

"I have to inform that Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't be killed because the vice captain of the thirteenth squad, Kuchiki Rukia, betrayed our team, and gave the enemy powers again, also fought in unison to expel us three from Karakura town.

"Hmm, continue with your report." Yamamoto was now paying more attention to the young captain.

"Hai… I let Kuchiki Rukia to go alone to kill the enemy, since she looked completely decided to kill him. So I sent her alone, also thinking that he didn't have powers anymore. Kuchiki Rukia changed her mind at the last second and transferred her power again to this boy. He's again a shinigami, but not in our team since we tried to kill him, and for worst, the vice captain Kuchiki Rukia left us, and teamed with the ryoka. I lack of orders and decisions, should we kill the traitor?"

"Hmm, it was predictable that this kind of action would be done, since Kurosaki Ichigo resembles too much to the past vice captain of the thirteenth squad, Shiba Kaien. Kuchiki Rukia is now a traitor and won't be treated better than Aizen. She left soul society and no longer will be considered a shinigami. She must be killed with Kurosaki Ichigo. Make an immediate state of emergency and gather all the captains for an emergency reunion."

"h-ha-Hai"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update soon, for now I hope to get more inpsiration with your reviews, they really help... aslo Thanks to my reviewers, Jake, aizen and Cj. Hope to see your reviews again , bye for now C774411**

* * *

* * *

Again with you


	3. Unexpected visitor

**Again with you**

**Chapter 3: **_**Unexpected visitor**_

Ichigo and Rukia kept leaning against each other. Anybody who dared to look at them would had thought they were a couple.

"They left." She said suddenly.

"Who?"

"The squad sent to kill you."

"Not at all… you're still here…" _And I hope you stay forever…_ Said Ichigo. "Where did they go?"

"Soul Society probably. My betrayal could might have changed the situation of soul society and also because the problem you got powers and know the truth might have also made this 'mission' harder."

"They probably didn't knew what to do since what I did wasn't expected to happen. We normally don't take decision with a high importance by ourselves so they went so soul society to ask for orders and discuss the situation or they noticed that now you overpower them so they're going to train."

"That means you can't go anymore to soul society?" Asked Ichigo, regret showing on his face for what he had done to her life.

"Yes" She said no comments about his regretful face.

"Rukia I'm so sor-"

"Ichigo shut up, stupid sentimental strawberry. You think I didn't expect this to happen? If I had the chance to live that day again, I would do exactly the same I did. And you know what? I haven't been happier since that day." She said completely mad.

She was smiling happily at him, when he moved his arm, and snaked it around her should and pulled her into an embrace. But for his bad luck, something happened to Rukia as she screamed and her happy face turned into one of pain.

She dropped to her knees, and screamed in agony.

Isshin heard Rukia's screams, and flash stepped as fast as he could. Once he was next to both, he kneeled next to Rukia and examined her, making Ichigo go tense, full of rage as he could do nothing more than to wait for it to go away.

"Ichigo, something is wrong, her reiatsu is raising and dropping fast, if it keeps changing constantly her strength will drop fast, and she won't last more than three hours. Even if she were to control her reiatsu, she would go into a coma because she is seriously intoxicated and she is suffering for it." As Ichigo heard the word 'intoxicated' he went into shock. How did she get intoxicated? Ichigo Wondered. He was still trying to think of way to help Rukia.

"Ru – Rukia?" His voice only made her scream louder. Tears fell down from a brown eyes, deep feelings showing on his eyes.

Isshin saw this, and didn't knew what to say for the first time in his whole career as a doctor. Her signals didn't show any kind of intoxications for some she ate, or drank.

"What have you done to my sister, kurosaki?" Kuchiki Byakuya arrived at the worst moment, standing a few feet away from them. He unsheathed his sword and was ready to kill with just one wrong answer.

"Wait, let me-" Wrong answer, thought Byakuya and charged. Isshin was faster and blocked his attack.

"Ichigo, take Rukia somewhere safe, she might be affected and weakened by our reiatsu if we fight here and raise it. I can handle Byakuya." He said while he charged to Byakuya.

"But-"

"DO IT NOW! IM NOT ASKING YOU!"

Ichigo picked Rukia, and ran to the waterfall, he got into the cave behind the waterfall with Rukia.

Rukia had stopped screaming when Ichigo lifted her, but she was panting heavily, and slowly going unconscious.

"Rukia! You have to fight! Rukia!" he said again and again.

…..

"Shire, Sembonsakura." The sword divided in millions of blade petals. Each petal moved in Isshin's direction and attacked.

"Too slow, Kuchiki." Said a cocky Isshin. He shunpoed away and made a cut all across Byakuya's back and on his right arm. Blood was running down his back and arm. "What are you here for, Kuchiki captain?"

"I want to know what is wrong with Rukia and see if Kurosaki Ichigo is able to protect my little sister."

"Wait here. You make a move, and I'll return you in pieces to soul society."

Isshin called Ichigo but he said he wouldn't leave Rukia alone.

"Bring her here then, I'll take care of her!" Isshin shouted back. One second later Ichigo was next to Isshin, Rukia in his arms.

He handed Rukia to Isshin and then faces Byakuya who was waiting.

"What do you want Byakuya?"

"You have no respect. Fight with me or I'll take Rukia back to soul society." He said and then dropped his zanpakuto to the ground "Bankai."

Many swords appeared, not too late Byakuya commanded "Shire, Sembonsakura Kageyoshi."

"BAN-KAI!" Shouted Ichigo, releasing Zangetsu to its maximum power. "Tensa Zangetsu." He used the same technique that he used on Rukia's execution. He shunpoed around Byakuya and then striked, but somehow his bad luck showed now because Byakuya had already covered that blind spot to his defense. The petal were all around him, leaving no way to go in.

Ichigo got distracted by a scream from the petite girl, and got hit by Byakuya's Kidou. "Bakudo 61, six lights rod prison."

Ichigo was hit in his weak spot. Kidou.

Byakuya was about to give the final blow when Ichigo used the hollow mask and broke the binding spell.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

The massive black reiatsu wave hit Byakuya's petals and didn't stop. It pushed the petals and got a frontal hit on Byakuya, after the wave passed and exploded, he was seriously injured.

"Oi, how longer will you stand there?" asked Ichigo behind Byakuya.

Byakuya's eyes widened when he noticed the change of speed. He sheathed his Zanpakuto and turned to face Ichigo.

"I see that you're able to protect Rukia better than I can. If something were to happen to her, hide forever because if I find you, I'll take your heart, I'll cut it into pieces, and give every piece of it to the hollows."

"Tha – Thanks… I think…"

Byakuya nodded, and opened a senkai gate and finally left to soul society.

Rukia was still panting but almost faded to nothing.

"Rukia, I'm here." Said Ichigo, trying to understand what was causing her this much of pain.

He touched Rukia's face and noticed how cold it was.

"Jeesh Rukia you're freezing!" She started screaming again, her reiatsu changing again.

Isshin touched her hand, and pulled it back quickly. "Check her Zanpakuto." he said.

Ichigo took her zanpakuto and unsheathed it. The second he fully withdrew it, he dropped it because of the brutal change of temperature. The zanpakuto released itself to shikai, and showed black marks all along the blade, a complete different appearance that in the usual white blade.

"Rukia!" he screamed, panic rushing through his veins.

"A hollow poisoned her and Sode no Shirayuki." Said Isshin while he examined her, after he finished he closed his eyes and sadness showed on his face. "She's going to die."

"NO! RUKIA, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT!" Screamed Ichigo.

"Ichigo calm down. She's fighting, but she almost has no reiatsu left."

"Then I'll lend her mines!" He picked Rukia carefully and positioned his zanpakuto above her heart. He pushed with all his strength, and transferred a big amount of his reiatsu.

….

In Rukia's inner world she was fighting the hollow she'd fought some days earlier with Renji. She was severely injured, panting heavily. The hollow attacked once more and Rukia couldn't contain the scream. She didn't know that when she screamed there, she also screamed outside.

She felt defeated and weak. She had no strength left and the only thing she wanted was to lie there and rest in peace or at least stop the pain that covered her body. She didn't feel the air, if it was cold or hot. She didn't hear a thing, she couldn't move or smell. She didn't feel the snow under her fingers, the only thing in her mind was the pain that came from everywhere.

Suddenly someone appeared, she looked like a normal human carrying a zanpakuto and dressed with shinigami clothes. Her eyes, black and gold.

Rukia thought she was dead, but the pain didn't go away. Her zanpakuto was poisoned, the poison just about to kill her and a stranger ready to give the final blow.

Suddenly Rukia felt power rushing through her once more, she felt strong and felt as light as a feather.

With one swift movement, she was on her feet, her hand clenched into fists ready to hit. Her eyes focused on the stranger.

"Calm down queen, I'm not here to fight you… for now."

""**HAGOD NO SAN JOU SAN, SOUKATSUI!"** Rukia attacked the hollow and finished all of her pain. She went running to Sode no Shirayuki who had many black marks all over her skin. Rukia used Kidoh on all of her marks, healing her zanpakuto.

"Thank you Rukia-sama." Said the white dressed woman.

"**HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!**" Rukia was completely annoyed and Shirayuki couldn't help but smile at the sweetness of her owner.

'_I couldn't have had any better owner than Kuchiki Rukia_' Thought the Zanpakuto.

Somebody clapped and Rukia turned to glare at the newcomer.

"Beautiful. You're very skilled at Kidoh, queen. But are you as skilled in Sword? I don't think so. I will help you queen, so you don't end up your fights with that level of injuries and… ragged clothes." Rukia looked at herself and found her body barely covered by anything. Her bra was exposed and her panties almost fully covered. The hollow stepped in front and offered a mask to Rukia. It covered the right cheek of her face and had a violet semi full moon on it. "Take it as my gift for living now here."

Rukia looked at Sode no Shirayuki who nodded. She took the mask saying nothing, leaving her inner world.

She opened her eyes slowly and found herself in a bed at the Kurosaki's house.

'_How long have I been out?'_ She wondered as she tried find any sign to show how long she was in her inner world.

"_Let's say since you received my mask, at least a pair of weeks…"_

'_TWO FRICKING WEEKS?' R_ukia snapped back, completely shocked.

"_By the way. I'm Koria._"

She moved to the side and saw a night stand with some fresh violet flowers and a closet door. She was in Ichigo's bed. Suddenly her face turned red and she felt embarrassed. She tried to move but everything hurt. She lifted the covers and saw herself covered in many bandages. The thin fabric didn't seem really protective. '_So my wounds got on my physical body eh?'_ Rukia moved to the other side and left her back to face the door. She felt somebody going upstairs, and walk slowly to her room. She heard a hand being placed on the handle of the door, and seeming scared of opening the door. She covered herself quickly, but not enough so she only got to cover from her waist and down. For her luck the bandages covered all of breast. Apparently it was the only part from her waist to her shoulders that was covered in bandages. Her arms were bare and her wrists had bandages on them. Two of her fingers from the right hand had bandages.

Ichigo moved the handle and finally opened the door.

He saw her in that state. Almost naked in front of him. He got red and couldn't help but to stare. He checked every curve she showed, every curve that he could roam his eyes on.

'**THAT'S IT KING! NOW KISS HER AND THEN FUCK HER HARD!**"

'Shut up Hichigo!'

Ichigo soon noticed he was still staring at her, and with effort he managed to look at her eyes. Rukia didn't seem to mind Ichigo staring at her body… she liked that…

"I'm so sorry Ichigo…" Rukia didn't have enough strength yet to move so she stayed still on her position.

"For what?" He asked. His eyes now trapped on the depth of her eyes.

"I passed out when I needed to be there to fight by your side. I…"

"You got poisoned. It's Renji's fault. He didn't protect you."

"I was careless…"

"Stop it. If you were careless you would be dead now." He involuntary took some steps and sat down on the bed next to her. He ran his hand from her shoulder to her hand, then going back and again back down to her hand.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Ichigo?" She didn't sound angry. She was enjoying it, Ichigo's caress sent chills down her spine.

"No – nothing…" He looked at the ceiling to evade looking at her. He was embarrassed. She moved her hand to his face, and made him to face her once more. She leaned onto Ichigo and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for lending me your reiatsu." (A/N: Did you really think I would rush their first kiss to the third chapter once more? Oh no! I will take my time to work my way there so I'll make all of you suffer mwahahhaha :D)

"**ICHIGO, BREAKFAST IS READY!**" Rukia moved her covers and stepped out of the bed. Ichigo was still shocked and didn't move. Rukia took her time, and searched her school clothes. She got dressed and went downstair while Ichigo looked at the empty wall where once was Rukia's face. When he noticed he was alone, he touched his cheek and smiled. Soon he scowled and disguised his happiness. He went downstairs and found Rukia already leaving.

'_I'll catch up later._' Thought Ichigo… at least until she fell. Ichigo ran to Rukia and helped her to her feet.

"You know midget. I'll just carry you. He said, going back grabbing his backpack and lifting Rukia onto his arms, bride style and carrying her on the snow.

"Let me down you overgrown beast!"

"Shut up Rukia."

"NOW!"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP."

"**ICHIGO YOU HAVEN'T ATE BREAKFAST YET!"**

"**I DON'T FUCKING CARE RUKIA. YOU CAN'T WALK. I'LL CARRY YOU AND BUY SOMETHING TO EAT AT SCHOOL. THAT'S IT I WON'T DISCUSS THIS ANY MORE."**

Rukia buried her face on this chest and let his scent go into her nose. '_He smells good.'_She thought smiling.

Ichigo could smell her scent and enjoyed every second of it. He could feel Rukia smiling against his chest. After all, he knew she cared for him as much as he did for her.

School was horribly long for both of them. They longed to be next to each other, to be near each other again and smell their delicious scent.

As they walked home, Rukia noticed that her strength was back.

"Hey Ichigo. You need to train and so do I. I'm at full strength now, why don't we go to the valley and train for a while?"

"Sure." Answered Ichigo. Ichigo texted Isshin and told him that he would skip school with Rukia to train.

'_Queen can I kill the scowling orange haired guy?' _Came the question from inside.

'_FUCK, NO!'_

'_Why noooottt?' _Whined the hollow like a little child.

'_Because I… because he is a friend of mine. Let's make a deal. I'll let you kill, non important shinigami and hollows and you don't kill my friends and let me fight the shinigami I choose.'_

'_Agreed' _Said Koria.

Rukia's legs were covered in bandages. She took a pair of really short shorts and wore them before releasing all of her bandages. She folded her skirt and placed it in her bag. She was on a short that left almost all her thigh to see. She wore her school blouse, and the lace was soon discarded and placed in the bag with the skirt.

She made Sode no Shirayuki appear, and drew the Zanpakuto slowly. She felt powerful so she held the sword with one hand pointing it at Ichigo while moving her head to the left to see Ichigo. Her legs ready to move at the sight of danger.

Ichigo ripped his shirt away, and held Zangetsu with one hand, pointing it at Rukia and going into the same position, his face going right to see her. Both of their bodies facing the lake and waterfall.

"1…" Counted Rukia, exhaling all of her breath.

"2…" Counted Ichigo, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

"3…" Both shinigami disappeared and a loud BANG of swords clashing sounded all over the place.

Ichigo was distracted, if not to say drooling with Rukia's bare legs. Well, Rukia was at least controlling herself, even if it was hard with Ichigo's muscular bare chest.

Ichigo was having problems with keeping up with Rukia's speed since he was used to being at top speed and strength while fighting. "BAN – KAI!"

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki."

Ichigo grunted at the change of temperature when her zanpakuto was released.

"Tsugi no mai, HAKUREN!" Ichigo evaded the attack effortless.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo fired the black wave of reiatsu at Rukia. For his luck, Rukia was fast enough to shunpo away. Ichigo sped away with her, and took her by surprise with a vertical slash from her right. If it weren't for his bad aim that she didn't get hurt.

This was her opportunity. They were both in the air so she dropped her zanpakuto from her hand and as soon as her hand was bare; she pointed it at Ichigo's face and shouted "HADO NO SAN JOU SAN SOUKATSUI!" There was no way to fail at that distance. The fire crashed and sent Ichigo flying onto the lake.

"Bakudo n°1 SAI!"

Ichigo lost several second to get away from the binding spell and out of the water. When he managed to get again into the air, he couldn't find Rukia anywhere.

"Fourth dance, Ice mist." (A/N: I'm too lazy to write it in Japanese right now, I barely have time to write which pisses me off often so I'm trying to end the 5 chapter I've been writing on my Math book hehe, so that means I will update 4 more chapters as soon as I have time. Right now I should be studying science but I'm bored of it.)

'LOOK QUEEN GOT A NEW MOVE!'

'Shut up Hichigo'

'Let me fight! YOU SUCK!'

'Try to fight her. Let's see how long you last.'

Ichigo changed places with his hollow. The mask formed one Ichigo's face and his brown eyes where hided by the black and gold ones.

"What the fuck…?" Said Rukia as she felt the change of reiatsu.

Rukia stopped her game and went on full power to get the hollow out of the control. "**BAKUDO NUMBER 66, SIX LIGHTS ROD PRISON! BAKUDO N 3 SAI. HADO N 63 SOUREN SOUKATSU! HADO NO SAN JOU SAN, SOUKATSUI!" **Rukia fired each spell like it was a child's game. She had mastered the Kido but didn't have strength to use it.

"Tch she has an amazing strength. Rukia and her fucking spells." Complained Hichigo while he tried to get out of the blinding spells.

'Didn't I tell you?' Said a mocking Ichigo from inside.

Finally the massive blue fire crushed on Hichigo and sent him flying all over the place.

To be continued…

**Sorry the chapter was longer, but I don't know when I'll be able to write again. Also my book had many lucky shots with the first 50 pages I showed to the publisher so they told me to end it and they would see if it was a good potential to be a good book. Wish me luck guys. I'll be writing as soon as I can. I really loved your reviews and it seems that I've got more people reading this story more than my first ichiruki story. I read that one again and I really thought it sucked. I like this one, and already plotted I till the end so, I wont drop this one. I might take long to update. But I'll do my best. I hope I'll update in a pair of weeks and if I'm lucky, in one week. This week I have 4 exams, and next ill have 5 so Im not sure what I'll be able to do. Next chapter will have the second part of this one, and the fourth chapter so it will be long. I hope this one wasn't really short :S.**

**Love 'ya all**

**_-.C774411.-_**

**Imma girrrl!**


End file.
